Nesat Olfred
Nesat Olfred is an orphaned child who worked as a slave for the Al-Salaam and the older sister of Krovanh. She lost her sight in one of her eyes in an accident in their escape in the Second Attack and was saved by Vitaly. Nesat soon regained her eyesight via an artificial eye that also acts as her Hundred and was turned into an articial variant. Appearance Nesat is a dark-skinned young woman with short dark brown hair that looks to almost like animal ears, she also wears an eyepatch that covers her. She is also shown to be dressed in a jet-black variable suit like her brother and relative alongside a red scarf that she seems to wear all the time. Nesat is later shown to be dressed in a school uniform on Little Garden, which consists of a white dress shirt, black tie, skirt, and shoes. Personality Nesat is stated to be the quietest among her more active little brother and cousin, but she still shares the same desire to win back their freedom due to their previous lives as slaves. She also cares deeply about her brother as she warned Krovanh about overusing his powers, then even attacked Emilia after she had harmed her cousin. Despite her being distrustful of slayers, she has shown to be able to work with the Slayers among Little Garden against the Dragon-Type Savage, even returning the Hundreds that they stole and stopped jamming their communication. Nesat also started to develop feelings for Hayato, after being rescued during the Little Garden Crisis, as she blushes at the thought of being able to hang around him (though left most of the times to join her little brother and cousin. History Nesat alongside her little brother were both enslaved by the Al-Salaam Company with others to redevelop all the areas destroyed by the savage in the Middle East. The guards who were watching them were slayers working for the Al-Salaam Company and were treated terribly throughout the process. However, during the Second Attack, both of got their chance to escape and ran away from the slayers sent to recapture them. However, during their escape Nesat tripped and injured her eye on a sharp rock losing her sight. Both of them were soon recused by a masked woman who soon promised them strength and power turning both sister and brother into artificial variants. Her and Krovanh soon went to rescue their cousin, Nakri who had been in the same facility as them, but soon discovered that she had been sold to a man named Bukit. Having saved her, she was also turned into an artificial variant with Nesat and Krovanh assisting her in controlling her variant powers after first preparing to go berserk. Powers and Abilities Variant: Due to the experiments of Vitaly, Nesat attained the abilities of a variant and is able to control them more than that of Hayato. She normally activates her variant power, Nesat speaks the command, "Limit Out". Sense Energy: She is able to use the same energy as other Slayers, letting her boost her physical abilities and infuse it into her Hundred. Equipment Truth Eye: Nesat has a unique Trace Hundred, which takes form as an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. Similar to Emilia's Innocence Hundred, she is able to replicate any Hundred that she looks at, but unlike hers, it can't maintain that form all the time when changed. Charlotte later modified her Hundred to attained the power of Projection, which lets her replicate the Hundred from her memories. Trivia *Like her younger brother and relative, her name is also that of a typical storm. *In the anime, Nesat used her Truth Eye to replicate a destroyed replicant Savage and took form as an enormous deformed savage, while in the light novel. *She along with Krovanh and Nakri were given the last names Olfred, while on Little Garden. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Slayers Category:Variant Category:Little Garden Category:Former Antagonists